The Marauders
by W3R3W0LF666
Summary: There are whispers of a strange alliance forged between a wolf, unicorn, fairy and dragon in Narnia.  Who and what do they fight for?  People and creatures a like call them the Marauders.
1. Chapter 1: Caught Adrift

** A 'Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the witch and the wardrobe' Fan Fic, written in accordance to the Disney Film NOT the C.S.Lewis novel. Therefore facts, places characters and events may vary slightly to moderatly from the book to be in line with the film. This fan fic is rated suitible for all to read. Please Read and Review as constructive critisim is good for the soul ;)  
**

* * *

**The Marauders **

**Chapter 1: Caught Adrift**

Snow blanketed the forest that night, just like every night in Narnia since the beginning of the white witch's rule. The fine powered coat was pure and untouched making the whole scene look postcard perfect. However, it was soon broken by the paws of a female wolf, trudging through the snow on a personal mission. In these dark times, all wolves were to join the Queen's secret police under the command of Morgrim, but one concerned mother was seeking to break that tradition. She clambered through the snow as quick has her paws could carry her, clawing and tearing at any frozen plant that obstructed her path. She would usually use her teeth, but at the moment they were occupied with a small bundle of fluff that was her only son, Lupus.

Suddenly she came to a halt and turned her nose to the cold night air. Her amber eyes darting back and forth, she threw the pup to one side and shovelled a pile of snow on top of him. There were growls in the distance and the sounds of paws padding over snow and within seconds a pack of wolves had burst through the crest behind her. One stopped and howled while the rest circled her menacingly. The large wolf who had stopped, stepped forward into the circle, a smirk on his maw and his grey eyes alight with malice. "Going somewhere Zafina?" his harsh rough voice asked her dangerously.

The female wolf shifted into a more submissive pose with her ear flat down to her skull. She shook her head. "N...No Morgrim sir, I just, just came looking for Lupus sir. You know how he's always-"

"Silence" roared Morgrim. "I don't want to hear it." He slunk closer to her so his nose was almost touching hers. The circle of wolves growled louder and some even barked or yipped. "Where is the pup? The Queen wants him back. And what the Queen wants, the Queen always gets." Zafina swallowed hard, her eyes full of fear. She answered him, her voice quivering. "I…I don't k...know sir."

Anger flared in Morgrim's eyes as he growled at the wolf closing the circle behind her. The wolf nodded and dived on her digging his teeth into the flesh on her throat, closing her windpipe. "I don't have time for your games Zafina. If you won't help me whilst you're alive then you're better to me dead." Morgrim exited the circle and walked off leaving his minion to finish the job.

As the female lay in the snow dying, the pack moved on following their leader. Their faint howls fading as they moved away. Lupus burst out of his snow heap yipping slightly, trying to find his mother. Horror struck his ice blue eyes as he realised she was right in front of him. He nudged her with one fluffy paw, but she didn't move or respond. When he realised what had happened he spent the rest of the night crying into his mothers fur.


	2. Chapter 2: Whispers

**The Marauders Chapter 2: Whispers**

The snow lay heavy over the Western Woods that day, as it had done for more than one hundred years. Even though the woods were packed with creatures that seek to break this powered perfection the fold still remained untouched. Well almost untouched. If you were to look closely you would see a set of wolf tracks looking as if they were engraved in the snow. Tracks leading to an offshoot of the Great River and sure enough a dark grey wolf, drinking from it. He was the reason the rest of the forest remained quiet, many creatures learned from birth that a wolf could only mean one thing. Someone or something was in trouble with the Queen.

Lupus on the other hand had become accustomed to this silence that seemed to follow him everywhere he went. It meant he could listen to the forest gossip more easily. As a puppy he taught himself the signs and sounds of the good and the bad. He had to in order to survive as one group hunted him just a fervently as the other, believing him to be on the opposite side. The trees however were different. They simply acted as messengers and listeners and gossip quickly came and went with them. So they had conveniently forgotten that puppy abandoned and left a snow drift that dreadful winter night and would often 'speak' freely in front of him.

Yet today seemed to be ordinary conversation. They spoke louder than ever before. Lupus lifted his head away from his makeshift water hole in the ice to listen. "It can't be." He told himself. _'Humans, here in Narnia, the fated four have returned as the prophecy said.'_ For a long time Lupus paid no attention to the old creature's stories and ramblings, but four humans stepping into Narnia, that was no coincidence, that was fate. Then the tone of the trees changed, became more menacing and foreboding, making Lupus prick his ears up into the cold air to listen more closely.

'_Stop them, use whatever force necessary. By order of the high Queen of Narnia.' _His dry throat forgotten, Lupus bolted away from the river at an alarming pace. Rushing past the trees and fallen logs, it wasn't long before it reached the lamppost, just in time to see four fur coats disappear into the blinding white coat of snow covering Lantern Waste. So the rumours were true then, they really were here. He stopped and thought for a minute about what to do then he remembered. The beavers. They'll know what to do.

Swiftly he changed direction, running towards the damn. It took him the best part of the afternoon to reach his destination, even with his slender paws and legs. Stopping for a second to catch his breath, Lupus surveyed the area. It was while since he'd been here and it was great to see the beavers damn coming along so nicely.

Approaching the door cautiously, he lifted one paw to make his presence known, but before it could touch the wood, the door burst open and Mr Beaver lunged at the wolf, powerful teeth bared. "It's ok beaver, its me, Lupus." He cried out, but it was too late. The brown furry creature was all over him nipping at whatever flesh he could find. Suddenly another voice broke the chaos. "Mr Beaver, stop it! It's Lupus dear." Mrs Beaver had popped her head around the door to check out the commotion.

"Oh, sorry mate, thought you might have been one of them. Not safe round 'ere ya know, not any more." Mr Beaver commented. "No, not safe at all my dear." Exclaimed Mrs Beaver. "Would you like to come in for a warm drink Lupus, you look chilled to the bone my dear." Picking himself up off the floor, Lupus shook his head at the female beaver. "No thanks Mrs Beaver no time." The wolf turned his attention back to Mr Beaver. "There's humans here in Narnia. Four of them."

Lupus took a seat waiting for Mr Beaver to take the news in. "Oh they're now, all four you say?" Lupus shot his ice blue eyes over to the creature. "You knew they were coming? And you didn't tell anyone?" Lupus surveyed the beaver, half annoyed half shocked. "Of course I knew, heard it from Mr Tumnis, just the other day. Poor fellow was so scared, he knew the Queen was coming for him he just didn't know when." The wolf thought it best not to ask why.

"He left this." The beaver pulled out a handkerchief from his fold of skin. "He told me to return it if anything ever happened to him." Lupus moved closer to the handkerchief to inspect it. Sniffing it, he stored its scent in his memory just in case he was to need it one day. "So they're here then" the Beaver chirped, "Well it that case, it was time I got going." An inquisitive look befell Lupus' face. "Going where?"

"To see them of course. Mrs Beaver, I'm going to fetch the humans"


End file.
